Sueños de la ventisca
by Zelinktotal99
Summary: En invierno, pueden pasar muchas cosas. Entre ellas, el encuentro de dos niños inocentes que viviran 6 años de amistad, lo suficiente para que sus sentimientos cambien drasticamente, y ahora el amor que sienten apenas lo pueden esconder. Claro que, como todo objetivo en esta vida, tendra un precio y una recompensa. Mi primer Zelink, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas a todos, aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot Zelink, es la primera vez que escribo romance, asique no se como quedara, jajajaja. Sera un poco extenso, asique lo dividire en dos capitulo, quizas tres, no se si eso sera one-shot, la cosa es que sera una historia, punto xD.

En cualquier caso, para especificar, esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo actual, o sea, universo alterno, en donde Link y Zelda son dos adolescentes como nosotros.

Pero ante todo, le dedico esta historia a mi amiga **Magua**, a la que han escayolado y esta un poco depre, asique, Magua, espero que te encante este romance (ahórrate los tomatazos de abucheo, ok? xDD) y te pongas bien pronto, mucho animo ^^

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR PERTENECEN A NINTENDO, NO SON MIOS.**

Bien, aquí les dejo con la historia:

* * *

- Despierta…

- Ungh…

- Despierta…

- Mmm…

- ¡Link, despierta de una maldita vez!

- ¡Aaaahh! –y sin remediarlo, se cayo de espaldas al suelo, cosa que no le quitó su parte de dolor.

- Al fin, ya creía que estabas muerto –dijo su amiga como si nada.

- Si hubiera muerto, a ti te hubiera dado igual Zelda, después de todo eres TU la que casi me mata del susto.

- Bien, señor sustitos, la clase a acabado, así que…

- ¡Yupi! –el muchacho salió corriendo del aula feliz, la última hora había sido de Física y Química, y realmente odiaba esa asignatura, deberían suprimirla, o a ella o al profesor cascarrabias que tenían. Menuda suerte la de quedarse sopa, aunque no era novedad que lo hiciera.

- ¡Link, espera, que sigo aquí!

Ni caso, el joven siguió corriendo feliz por los pasillos mientras su amiga trataba de alcanzarle.

- Que bien, al fin llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, dos semanas sin pisar ese infierno llamado instituto.

- Queda demostrada mi teoría –soltó la joven.

- ¿Cuál!

- Eres tan vago que te puedes dormir hasta en un "infierno"

- Eh, no soy vago, solo que mi cuerpo necesita más horas de sueño, cosa que el instituto no me facilita –se defendió.

- Si claro, lo que pasa es que te tiras hasta las tantas de la noche leyendo mangas.

- ¿Y que le voy a hacer? Hace poco me empecé uno chulísimo, se llama Shugo Chara! y trata de…

- ¡Ah, ni hablar! No empieces con tus charlas de argumentos de mangas, la semana pasada ya me trague los de One Piece y Detective Conan, mas no. Además, ya eres mayorcito para esas cosas –su amigo siempre había sido lo que llaman un "Friki" en toda regla, lo que le hacía muy infantil. "Pero esa parte me gusta de el…" ¡Un momento! ¿Había dicho que le gustaba el? No, solo que le gustaba algo de el, nada mas. "Si, es eso, porque el no me gusta…"

"Mentira" la acusó su cerebro.

"¡Tu a callar! Un momento, ¿Qué hago hablando conmigo misma? Ahora si que estoy loca de verdad…"

- Nada de "cosas", los mangas son arte y cultura Zelda, apréndetelo…

Y así siguieron discutiendo y haciendo bromas hasta llegar al Parque Estelar, un parque situado al este de la ciudad de Hyrule, donde vivían Link y Zelda. No era un sitio con paseo muy largo, mas bien era una especie de paseo por un mini bosque con muchas zonas naturales, ideal para relajarse después de un agotador día de estudios. El parque estaba totalmente nevado, como casi toda la ciudad, pero lo curioso era que la gente no dejaba de venir a el, simplemente era que ibas una vez y te encariñabas con el lugar.

Nuestra pareja les tenía un especial apreció a ese lugar, sobre todo a un gran árbol situado en una zona apartada de la gente, casi al lado de una maquina de refrescos, que había sido sustituida por una de bebidas calientes para el invierno.

- Es precioso, da igual cuantas veces lo vea, las zonas nevadas, tan blancas y puras, me encantan.

- Ten cuidado o te caerás en la nieve –le advirtió su amigo, estaban pasando por una parte honda y no sabrían cuando podría haber algún agujero.

- Bah, yo no soy tan pesimista como tu Link, no habrá problem…

Dicho y hecho, piso justamente un desnivel, tropezó y cayó. Mejo dicho, "iba" a caer, porque Link tuvo mejores reflejos y la agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola hacía el.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, nunca me haces caso, faltó poco. –se sentía aliviado de que su compañera no se hubiera caído, por esa zona había mucho barro y se habría puesto perdida, de haber caer.

Sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente. Nada mas juntar sus cuerpos, el sintió una agradable y escalofriante sensación. Era como si tuviera entre sus brazos algo muy importante para el, que quisiera aferrar con todas sus fuerzas por siempre.

Con el frío que hacía, la calidez humana era muy reconfortante, y tener a su amiga tan cerca le incomodaba un poco, pero le agradaba a la vez, era como si esa sencilla acción hubiera despertado nuevas emociones en el, emociones que seguramente tenía escondidas durante mucho tiempo hasta ahora. Sin pensarlo si quiera, apoyó su cabeza contra el cabello rubio de Zelda, y se dejó llevar por su embriagador olor y su suave tacto.

"Esto no puede ser normal, ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" Una pregunta que nunca fue respondida, el mismo había dejado de pensar en ese mismo momento, aunque la chica lo apartara tarde o temprano, aunque se enfadara por lo que estaba haciendo, no lo importó, se dejó llevar por su instinto, que le decía que estuviera a su lado.

Por su parte, la chica no opuso resistencia al acto de Link, sino que se dejó abrazar por sus fuertes y calidos brazos, intentando recordar si era la primera vez que se sentía así. No lo pensó mucho, ya que se encontraba muy a gusto, y Link no parecía querer soltarla, además, era bien sabido que ella, en fuerza, no podía contra el, así que se quedó quieta y firme cuando sintió su cabeza apoyarse sobre el pelo de ella, y dar un suave suspiro.

Ambos se encontraban en perfecta armonía, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento, que no sabían ni cuando había surgido. Simplemente, lo disfrutaban. Y allí se quedaron, el uno junto al otro, durante posiblemente más de diez minutos.

Zelda era consciente de que esto no podía seguir así, por mucho que le agradara, desde hace tiempo se juró a si misma ocultar sus sentimientos para mantener su amistad con el rubio, y si esto seguía así, ella terminaría por hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, era mejor terminar con ese momento cuanto antes.

Con cuidado, separó su cabeza de la del joven y le miró. El seguía con los ojos cerrados, sumido en sus pensamientos, con expresión tranquila y relajada.

"Maldita sea, cuando esta así, se ve guapísimo" Y este pensamiento le salió, como se suele decir, de la nada. "Basta Zelda, acaba con esto de una vez o te arrepentirás."

Decidida, Zelda habló con voz tímida y apenada.

- Um…¿Link? –el muchacho la miro interrogante. – Gracias, pero, ¿podrías soltarme ya?

Tan absorto estaba el joven en si mismo y sus emociones que no se dio cuenta de que seguía "abrazando" a Zelda con fuerza, y no la había soltado todavía.

- Lo siento, no me fije, perdona. –no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hacer una reverencia de disculpa, a lo que la chica le dijo que daba igual, pero sin querer ella también se había ruborizado.

Al final llegaron a su preciado árbol, donde se sentaron apoyándose en el tronco. Les daba igual que la nieve estuviera helada y se les mojara la ropa, cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos como de costumbre, pero ese día estaban distintos.

"Fue aquí…fue aquí donde le conocí, donde conocí a Link…" cerrando los ojos, dejó que los recuerdos fluyeran en su memoria para transportarse a una época pasada.

(Flash Back)

- ¡Devolvédmelo!

- Ni hablar niña, nos lo quedamos.

En un rincón del conocido Parque Estelar, bajo un árbol cubierto de nieve blanca y pura, una niña de 10 años intentaba recuperar algo que le habían quitado dos chicos de trece años. Se trataba de un colgante, un precioso colgante de oro con un símbolo de tres triángulos dorados colocados en pirámides, con una gema en forma de estrella azul marino en el centro, un zafiro.

La pobre chiquilla estaba desesperada, solo había salido a dar un paseo al parque como de costumbre, y al llegar a su árbol favorito, encontró allí a unos chavales mayores que ella, y al verla con ese collar, se lanzaron y se lo quitaron sin remordimientos. Ella no podía permitirse perder algo así, era un regalo, uno muy importante.

- ¿Cuánto podríamos sacar por el? Seguro que es muy valioso –inquirió uno.

- Conozco a uno de bachillerato que paga muy bien por estas cosas, podríamos hacer negocios. –respondió el otro sonriendo con malicia.

- Genial, al fin nos podremos comprar la Play 3 y un montón de chucherías.

- ¡No! Por favor, devolvédmelo, es mió –a la chiquilla le estaban saliendo ya la lagrimas, imposibles de contener. Era demasiado débil, con que uno de esos chicos la empujara, ella ya estaría derrotada. Pero no podía dejar que le quitaran eso, era su mas preciado tesoro.

Era el colgante que le había dado su madre hace dos años antes de morir. Su madre le había dicho que guardara muy bien ese colgante, como un tesoro, y que, algún día, se lo regalara a la persona mas importante para ella, a alguien que amara con todas sus fuerzas, alguien por quien estuviera dispuesta a darlo todo. Ese era su último deseo antes de morir, a lo que Zelda aceptó sin dudar. Ella siempre había sido mas madura que los otros niños de su edad, y no tuvo problema con memorizar esa promesa, que aun mantenía.

Su sueño era encontrar a esa persona, alguien que la quisiera y protegiera, alguien a quien entregarle su amor y cariño. Por eso, cada día llevaba el colgante, con la esperanza de que le llevara hasta esa persona. Ahora no podía rechazar a su sueño, a su promesa, a sus esperanzas.

- Quita niñata, ahora es **nuestro**, haremos con el lo que nos de la gana.

- Haz un solo gesto mas y te parto la cara de un puñetazo. –amenazó el otro.

Ante esas palabras, retrocedió muy asustada. ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra dos chavales mas mayores y fuertes que ella?

- Pero…

- Se acabó, no tengo paciencia con los críos, le voy a dar una paliza. –ahora si que estaba perdida, no podría sobrevivir a esto.

- Dale duro, Kaho, que sufra y aprenda, y déjala bien dolida, que no nos delate por robo.

- Ni lo dudes.

- No por favor, yo nos he hecho nada –lloraba incontrolablemente, aterrada por lo que le esperaba, Si no hubiese salido ese dia de casa, nada de esto estaría pasando.

- ¡Muérete! –el tal Kaho alzó su puño, preparado para lanzarlo contra la chiquilla.

Pero ese puñetazo nunca llegó, porque antes de que pudiera impactar, una figura se había interpuesto entre ellos y había golpeado al abusón en su estómago, un golpe muy fuerte y certero, que le dejó sin aliento, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió otro golpe en la nuca, dejándolo, literalmente, K.O.

- Malditos…¿Cómo os atrevéis a pegar a una chica mas pequeña que vosotros? ¡¿Cómo podéis ir quitándole cosas a la gente?! –Zelda no podía ver quién era si salvador, estaba arrodillada en el suelo con los ojos muy llorosos, lo que le dificultaba la visión. Por su voz, juró que era un chico, pero sonaba muy aguda, como si tuviera casi su misma edad.

- ¿Quién….eres tu? –preguntó el cómplice de Kaho, con aspecto asustado. Kaho siempre había sido de los chicos mas fuertes de su instituto, y acababa de ser noqueado por…¿un crío?

- Soy el que os lo hará pagar caro como no le devolváis lo suyo a la chica y os larguéis inmediatamente.

- Je, que mas quisieras niñato. –de la manga, se sacó una navaja muy afilada y se la colocó en la mano de forma sádica.

Mientras, Zelda se había limpiado sus húmedos ojos y podía visualizar a su salvador, pero se quedó muy sorprendida y maravillada.

Enfrente suya había un chico de diez años, cabello rubio y largo, despeinado, con ojos azules oscuros, de piel pálida y cuerpo esbelto. Su rostro estaba contraído con una mueca de enfado y el ceño fruncido. Pero no parecía un niño cualquiera enfadado, sino más bien una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa si se le daba la oportunidad, con un aspecto relajado y sombrío.

La niña se levantó a duras penas asustada por el arma que apuntaba peligrosamente a ambos chiquillos, pero el niño seguía con su rostro impasible, sin mover ni un dedo.

- Oye, chica. –le susurró por encima del hombro el rubio.

- ¿Qué…que pasa?

- Retrocede todo lo que puedas y no te acerques, es peligroso.

- Pero…mi colgante…tú…-replicó sin saber que pretendía el niño.

- Tranquila, confía en mi –giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla a la cara y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa- recuperare tu colgante.

Sin pensarlo, Zelda asintió. Ese chico le inspiraba confianza y seguridad, la había salvado de ese matón y ahora iba a recuperar su colgante, parecía muy seguro de si mismo.

"Y es muy guapo" pensó. Si no tuviera esa expresión tan sombría, estaría mucho mas guapo. Pero dadas las circunstancias, era lo mejor mantenerse así de sereno.

Zelda retrocedió todo lo que pudo, y en ese momento el otro abusón se lanzó contra el ojiazul.

Con un rápido movimiento, el chico esquivó la estocada pasando por debajo de las piernas del otro, y le golpeo en el trasero con una patada, lo que hizo al otro caer. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, se tiró encima suya, doblándole el brazo, lo que le arrancó un gritó de dolor. En un momento, le golpeó la nuca como al otro, dejándole nuevamente K.O.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, se apresuró a recoger el colgante y se acercó a la niña, que estaba arrodillada escondiéndose en unos arbustos. El rubio se agachó para quedar a su altura y le sonrió.

- Aquí tienes, al como te prometí.

- Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, estuviste genial, eres muy amable –le sonrió de corazón, ese chico había arriesgado su propia vida por ella, un gesto que no podía pasar desapercibido- ¿Estas herido?

- No, ¿y tú?

- Gracias a ti, no.

- No a sido nada, de verás, es que odio a gente como esa.

El rostro del chico había cambiado, ahora ya no era frío e indiferente, sino tierno y calido. Le regalo una gran sonrisa a la chica.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Zelda

- Zelda…bonito nombre. Yo soy Link, encantado.

- Link, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme.

- Ya te dije que no fue nada, me alegro de que recuperaras eso.

- Si, es mi mas preciado tesoro. Es un colgante que me dio mi madre antes de morir.

- ¡Guau, si que es importante! Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo.

Los dos pequeños estuvieron conversando acerca de ellos mismos, descubrieron que iban a la misma escuela, que a ambos les gustaban los helados de limón, se fijaron en que su color de pelo y ojos era igual, y jugaron toda la tarde por el parque.

Entre tanta diversión y alegría, se les hizo tarde, y llegó la hora de despedirse.

- Ha sido muy divertido Zelda, ¿quieres que volvamos a vernos mañana?

- ¡Claro! Podemos volver juntos del colegio, y por la tarde volver al parque a jugar, me dijiste que vivías cerca de aquí.

- Pues hasta mañana, ten cuidado al volver a casa. –cuando ya estaba dispuesto a irse, la chica lo llamó.

- ¡Espera! –él volteo a mirar que quería- …Toma. –le tendió la mano, agarró la suya y le depositó algo en ella. Cuando Link la abrió, se encontró con el colgante de la chica.

- Pero Zelda, esto es…

- Es un regalo, para ti, no me preguntes por que, solo te diré que te lo has merecido. –le dedicó una sonrisa a la que el chico no tuvo pegas. Solo asintió, le dio las gracias, y se despidió con estas palabras:

- A partir de hoy, lo llevaré siempre, y será mi tesoro mas preciado.

(Fin del Flash Back)

Si, su encuentro con Link había sido cosa del destino, desde ese día siempre estuvieron juntos, estrechando cada vez más sus lazos de amistad. Zelda en ningún momento se arrepintió de darle el colgante. Su madre le dijo que se lo entregara a la persona más importante para ella, y por alguna razón, desde el primer momento sintió que Link era esa persona.

Por su parte, él cumplió su promesa de llevarlo siempre y cuidarlo, no dejaba que nadie lo tocara salvo ella. Era su tesoro, y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

-…entonces, ¿quedamos en eso? –preguntó el muchacho.

- Perdona, ¿Qué decías? –maldita sea, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se entero de que su amigo le hablaba.

"Primero me acusa de vago y dormilón, y luego se queda embobada sin escucharme, que maja" –Decía que, ya que mis padres han salido por trabajo, que si te vienes a mi casa esta noche, después de hacer los deberes.

- No, mejor vente tú a la mía, mis padres también se han ido.

- De acuerdo, quedamos en eso, señorita despistada. –le respondió burlón.

- Muy bien, señor vagazo. –si quería guerra, la tendría.

- Despistada.

- Vago.

- Despistada.

- Vago.

- Despistad…-se tragó, literalmente, sus palabras, porque la chica le había arrojado una bola de nieve que le impactó en plena cara. –Muy bien, si quieres pelea, la tendrás.

Y así comenzó otra de sus absurdas peleas. Después de terminar con su "guerra", ambos se despidieron, prometiendo encontrarse en casa de ella a las siete y media.

Lo cierto era que se hacían mucha compañía el uno al otro, puesto que los padres de ambos eran funcionarios de alto cargo que casi siempre estaban fuera de casa, normalmente por varios días, al igual que ahora, por eso incluso de noche, quedaban. Ninguno de los dos sentía nada especial hacía sus padres, porque estos apenas demostraban cariño hacía ellos cada vez que venían, para irse enseguida de nuevo. Una vez, los jóvenes se confesaron mutuamente que se importaban mucho el uno al otro, mas que nadie en el mundo, porque Link comprendía y apreciaba muchísimo a Zelda y viceversa, para Link, Zelda era la persona mas importante en el mundo, y para Zelda, Link.

Aunque su carácter fuera infantil y estúpido, se querían por encima de todo. Pero el cariño que Zelda sentía hacía el era muy diferente.

Zelda tenía asumida que estaba enamorada de Link desde que se conocieron, pero la duda era… ¿Qué sentía el hacía ella?


	2. Chapter 2

- No puedo mas, no soporto las matemáticas –se quejó en voz alta sin escuchar respuesta, cosa normal, estaba sola en casa.

Zelda era muy buena estudiante, de las que sacaban diez siempre como si nada, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara estudiar, lo odiaba como todos los estudiantes normales, aun así la acusaban de empollona, pero ella les lanzaba su típica mirada asesina y seguía con sus asuntos.

Llevaba toda la tarde haciendo sus deberes de navidades, así no tendría que preocuparse por ellos al final de las vacaciones. Se había citado con Link en su casa, como de costumbre, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

"Por las diosas, ni que estuviera esperando a mi príncipe azul" se reprochaba una y otra vez. Pensar en sus sentimientos y en los del joven no la iba a ayudar, lo mejor era quitárselo de la cabeza. Además, más que príncipe azul, en este caso sería verde.

- Me tomaré un baño, eso siempre me aclara las ideas.

Una vez en la bañera, llena de agua caliente y espumosa, cerró los ojos y se recostó serenamente. Los baños siempre la relajaban mucho, le encantaba bañarse, sentirse pura y limpia, además de que le proporcionaba un gran momento de intimidad.

En un tiempo atrás, el cuarto de baño tenía una ventana que daba con la del vecino, y menos mal que Zelda se dio cuenta de ello, porque sus vecinos tenían un hijo casi de su misma edad, que de vez en cuando espiaba a la joven en el baño. Un día, ella grabó al joven espiándola, tapó la ventana y le denunció. Conclusión: a los vecinos les cayó una buena multa, lo que le sirvió de escarmiento para no volver a espiar a las chicas.

"Menudo pervertido, se lo mereció" Odiaba que invadieran su intimidad, mas aun en esos casos, **nadie **tenía derecho a verla desnuda, eso si que no lo permitiría, sabía el punto débil de los hombres, un sitio en donde le daría a cualquiera que se pasara de listo. Aunque quizás no le diera a uno.

"Si Link me espiara, ¿me molestaría?" No sabía si afirmar o negar esa pregunta, por un lado, espiar está muy mal, sobre todo a las chicas, pero si el que te espía es el chico que te gusta, la cosa cambia. ¿Qué por que? Porque al menos sabes que muestra interés en ti, y que si se llega a ser pareja, algún día tendrán que mostrarse el cuerpo el uno al otro…

- ¡Diosas! ¡¿Pero en que demonios estoy pensando ahora?! –se había acabado su paciencia, todos esos raros pensamientos la estaba desviando del tema.

Las hormonas estaban haciendo horas extras, según parece, porque ella no solía pensar de forma "pervertida".

Entonces le volvieron a la mente esos recuerdos, de los hermosos días de su infancia en los que jugaba con Link todos lo días, pero en especial, la tarde en la que se conocieron. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo había pasado demasiado deprisa. La aparición de Link, su inesperada ayuda, su amistad, cuando le regalo el colgante…sí, eso era lo que mas le extrañaba. ¿Por qué le dio su bien más preciado a alguien que acababa de conocer? Llevaba muchos años haciéndose esa pregunta, pero nunca le encontró respuesta, no estaba segura de porque lo hizo, pero nunca se arrepintió de ello, puede que no fuera lo correcto, pero ella, desde el primer momento, sintió que Link era "esa" persona, la que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, de quien le habló su madre, sin duda tenía que ser él.

El tiempo le había revelado lo maravilloso que era estar enamorada, y poder estar con la persona querida, aunque no se sepa lo que sienta esta. Zelda había podido disfrutar seis años juntó a Link, juntó a ese chico que la hacía rabiar, reír, la protegía y le daba el calor y el cariño que le faltaban desde que nació. Él era, por así decirlo, su "llama de la vida", una llama que si se apagaba, ella no podría vivir. Quizás sonara exagerado, pero dicen que se vive por algún motivo o deseo, el suyo era estar con Link por siempre, apoyarle en sus momentos difíciles, verle reír en sus continuos momentos de felicidad, disfrutar de su rostro tranquilo mientras se echaba la siesta en el regazo de la chica, y más sensaciones y experiencias, junto a recuerdos que no quería perder nunca.

Luego estaba el tema de Link. Para ella, el rubio era como un enigma indescifrable. Su rostro siempre mostraba alegría y serenidad, incluso cuando se metía en alguna pelea, por eso mismo, visualmente no se podía saber lo que pensaba, pues en cualquier momento tomaba rumbos o acciones inesperadas. La única forma de saber lo que pensaba era que el mismo lo contara, pero una faceta muy tierna y curiosa de Link era su timidez. Pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos, siempre disimulaba cada vez que le descubrían, y siempre mantenía la calma ante cualquier situación, pues sabía que alterarse o preocuparse no le ayudarían en nada, además, algo que nunca le había contado a Zelda era que él siempre sonreía para ella, que sabía que Zelda era más sensible y necesitaba apoyo constante, y esa era su manera, dedicarle sonrisas de ánimo, mostrarse alegre en situaciones difíciles, en fin…que Link era alguien que se encargaba de sonreír por los dos, de mantener la felicidad de ambos, mientras que Zelda se encargaba de pensar y meditar las cosas, siempre con su tono serio y reflexivo. Eran una pareja muy sincronizada, uno se encargaba de mantener el ánimo y la otra de pensar, parecían un dúo de detectives con casos muy complicados que necesitaban a los más profesionales.

Volviendo al tema, seguía sin saber lo que Link sentía por ella, aunque a Zelda le bastaba con estar a su lado, muchas veces había sentido el impulso de confesárselo todo, pero se contuvo. En parte, porque temía una respuesta negativa y arruinar su gran amistad, lo que supondría no poder estar más con él. Por otro lado, no quería ponerle en un compromiso, ya que Link era tan bueno y amable que no la rechazaría por miedo a hacerle daño, pero tampoco estaría seguro de quererla.

Por esos motivos, Zelda se lo guardaba todo, esperando tener alguna señal de amor de Link hacía ella. Si no la demostraba, entonces nunca se confesaría, lo tenía claro. Tampoco era que no tuviera esperanzas. Link era un chico muy popular entre las jóvenes del instituto, y muchas de ellas le habían pedido salir o que fuera su novio, pero el siempre las rechazaba, a todas y a cada una de ella, sin importar como fueran. Casualmente, la única chica con la que salía Link era con Zelda, pero eso era porque eran amigos de la infancia, aún así, a la rubia le hacía muy feliz que el joven solo le hiciera caso ella. No es que fuera posesiva, ambos compartían una filosofía: "Las personas no se pueden poseer, no son objetos, son libres de estar con quienes quieran". Lo que significaba que podrían estar con quienes quisieran, después de todo, no por tener novio no significa que no puedas salir con amigos.

Ese era un gran defecto de las relaciones de hoy en día, siempre se veía a chavales con cosas como "ella es mía, no te acerques" o "eres mi novio, no puedes salir con otras chicas mas que conmigo". Le resultaba irritante que la gente fuera tan posesiva, su lógica era que cada persona era libre, odiaba que le dieran órdenes.

Sin embargo, también pensó que llevaba mucho tiempo en el agua, mejor salirse ya antes de que se le arrugara la piel. Cinco minutos más y saldría.

Después de terminar con su baño, se vistió con una blusa rosa de mangas largas y unos pantalones de pana amarillos, con calcetines blancos. Era la ropa que solía usar de noche, para dormir, y porque era muy cómoda.

Miró el reloj de su mesita: las ocho y media, aún quedaban supuestamente treinta minutos para que llegara Link. Cuando se veían de noche, solían irse a acostar muy tarde, ya que estaban hasta las tantas enredando/jugando/peleando. Vamos, que tenían una noche de "fiesta" muy completa, normal que al día siguiente faltaran las dos primeras horas al instituto. Por lo general, Link se quedaba a dormir en casa de Zelda en esos casos, por cansancio de no poder volver a su casa. A la joven no le hacía mucha gracia eso, si bien le encantaba ver el rostro tranquilo y sereno de Link cuando dormía, le incomodaba su presencia tan…cerca. Y es que, de una manera u otra, siempre acababan durmiendo en el mismo sitio, ya sea en el sofá, en el suelo, en la mesa, en el tejado…pero que casualidad, nunca caían en la cama, como si esta los rechazara completamente. Tampoco era por mal pensar, ella nunca tendría "segundas intenciones" con él, lo cierto es que no entendía porque dos personas no podían dormir juntas sin que la gente lo malinterpretara.

En una ocasión, Zelda intentó desesperadamente llevar al muchacho dormido a una cama para que descansara bien, pero a mitad de camino se derrumbó por el peso de su amigo y acabó cayendo a la moqueta, y de ahí no se pudo levantar en toda la noche.

Lo mas extraño era, en definitiva, su relación. Eran amigos, parecían hermanos y la gente los veía como novios. Eran una pareja extraña, pero muy unida.

- Me preguntó…si esta unión será eterna…-Zelda le daba muchas vueltas a ese tema. – Me asusta…me asusta perderle…quiero estar cerca de Link. Por eso, me guardare mis sentimientos, por poder estar con él. Será un idiota, pero es "mi" idiota.

Dando por sentenciada su decisión, Zelda cerró la ventana de pensamientos que hasta entonces la habían inundado.

La noche caía con pesar, la luna, llena y resplandeciente, se alzaba en lo alto del oscuro cielo rodeada por millones de estrellas a su alrededor. La chica se acordó de lo que su amigo le contó una vez:

(Flash Back)

"¿Sabes, Zel? Cada estrella es un mundo."

"¿Qué dices? Una estrella es un trozo de masa flotante y ya está"

"Pero por eso mismo, mientras exista y sea terreno, ya es mundo. Pero esa no es la mayor cuestión, resulta que esos mundos son creados por la propia gente, creados por sus sueños. Verás, dicen que cada estrella representa el sueño de una persona, y a partir de ese sueño se crea un mundo, un lugar que encierra los maravillosos sueños de la gente, esperando a ser cumplidos."

"Link, estas loco…"

"Puede, pero, si eso fuese verdad –se paró para mirarla y sonreírle- yo haría que mi estrella fuera la que brillara con mas intensidad, más que el Sol."

"Eres muy sentimental, Link. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?"

"Mi sueño es…"

"¿Es…?"

"…es un secreto. –y se echó a reír con ganas."

"Link, maldito, cuéntamelo…-y se levantó para perseguirle y comenzar otro de sus estupidos juegos, mientras que la pregunta de la chica se quedó en el olvido.

(Fin Flash Back)

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo después de eso, pero aún así, Zelda tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el sueño de Link.

Entre tanto, pensó en ir a cenar, pero se acordó de que el joven siempre llegaba con hambre, así que decidió esperarle.

Se tumbó en su cama y se relajó, pensando en su mejor amigo. Pensando en si algún día se declararía. Pero Zelda era muy torpe para esas cosas, por mucho que lo leyera, viera en la tele, o similares, no conseguía comprender que era amor y como decirlo a la persona que te gusta. Lo único que sabía era que con solo ver a Link, con solo pensar en él, sus mejillas se volvían calientes y sentía algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago, además de que los pensamientos se le escapaban y se liaba con lo que fuera a decir.

Por suerte, bastaba con que Link dijera una de sus estupidas frases para irritarla, lo que era un punto a su favor, ya que no deseaba que el muchacho la viera tan débil, frágil e indefensa.

- No se que me pasa hoy, pero haga lo que haga acabo pensando, ¿no quedamos en que lo olvidaría todo? Tendré que usar mi distracción secreta. –se levantó de un salto de la cama y conectó la televisión, y pulso el botón de un aparato que estaba al lado.

Su "distracción secreta" consistía en pegarse una buena viciada al Kingdom Hearts.

A ella le encantaba ese juego, más los siete de la saga. Era su única vía de escape ante sus pensamientos, porque en ese momento solo se centraba en jugar. Claro que, era "secreto", porque si Link se enteraba de que ella también jugaba a los videojuegos después de tanto llamarle friki, se vería humillada a si misma. Seguro que el joven la molestaría todo el día con eso, así que mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Mientras veía a Sora moverse de un lado para otro blandiendo su Llave Espada, Zelda pensó que le gustaría formar parte de un videojuego. Uno en el que Link fuera un héroe con su espada, y ella una princesa en peligro que necesitara su ayuda.

A veces, se creaba sus propias fantasías de ello, pero acababa por dejarlo, fingir estar en un videojuego era demasiado surrealista. Aunque los personajes de los juegos solían ser bastante guapo. Miró a su televisor e hizo una comparación.

- Sora es guapo, pero…Link lo es más…de verdad que parecería un buen personaje de un videojuego, si se le pusiera una túnica verde, quizás…

Pero un ruido de alarma le hizo dejar de fantasear: Había caído en una trampa de Incorpóreos y le quedaba muy poca vitalidad, además no podía usar Cura, y habían matado a Donald y a Goofy.

"Muy bien Zelda, hora de demostrar tus diez años de experiencia con Kingdom Hearts, ahora verán" y puso la típica cara de concentración de los "gamers": sentada de piernas cruzadas, con el mando a la altura del pecho sujetándolo fuertemente y pulsando botones rápidamente, con la lengua sacada.

Y era por cosas como esta que no quería que Link se enterase de su vicio.

* * *

¿Conocéis ese momento en el que esperas algo y nunca llega? Pues eso mismo estaba pasando ahora con Zelda.

Ya eran las once de la noche y Link no había llegado aún. No solía tardar tanto, y la chica pensó que quizás le había ocurrido algo.

"Imposible" se dijo a si misma. Pero aún así, ya le había llamado treinta veces mínimo, y no lo cogía. Se preguntaba si realmente vendría o se habría quedado dormido o algo así.

Link siempre era muy puntual, que tardara tanto la preocupaba. Recordaba el rostro del chico esa misma tarde: no parecía tener ninguna preocupación ni estar enfadado con ella, pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaba? La pregunta del millón. Ya estaba decidida a ir a buscarle, no podía estar todo el tiempo de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Afuera, el tiempo estaba fatal, no, peor que eso. No solo había tormenta de nieve, sino que empezaba a granizar, y con fuerza. Quizás esta fuera la razón por la que el muchacho no venía, pero si fuera así, la habría llamado.

"Aquí hay gato encerrado, pienso ir aunque el suelo se convierta en lava…pero mejor que eso no pase"

Sin embargó, al tocar el pomo de la puerta para salir, tuvo una sensación. Una de esas de cuando te sientes vigilada, de cuando no deberías hacer lo que ibas a hacer, como si te pidieran que esperaras un poco más.

"No puedo, estoy preocupada…" Ni sabía porque estaba discutiéndose con una sensación, a veces era un poco rara. Y volvió a sentirlo, pero esta vez como una presencia.

Se giró a toda velocidad hacía su habitación, pero allí no había nadie. Estaba a oscuras, como única luz la que entraba de la ventana, de farolas blancas que iluminaban un poco el cuarto. Su necesidad de saber donde estaba Link aumentaba, la preocupación se convertía en desespero, pero su instinto la obligaba a quedarse allí.

No podía hacer otra cosa, así que se sentó en su cama y miro su móvil. No había llamadas de Link, ni mensaje, ni nada. Se rascó su cabeza nerviosa, quizás estaba liando ella sola la situación. Como pensó antes, seguramente se quedó dormido. Ya le echaría la bronca al día siguiente, y una de las gordas. Decidió que lo mejor sería que ella también se acostase, aunque estuvieran en vacaciones de Navidad, era lo mejor descansar cuando el cuerpo lo pidiera, como ahora mismo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, unos golpes sonaron en la ventana. Eso cogió desprevenida a la chica, que se sobresaltó al oírlo, para luego acercarse con cautela a mirar que era.

Por poco le da un infarto al ver la cara de un rubio de ojos azules con la cara pegada al cristal.

- ¡Link! –se apresuró a abrirle la ventana para que el joven pasara. No era la primera vez que entraba así, ya que al lado de su ventana había un gran árbol, y al chico le encantaba escalar. – ¡Al fin vienes, no tienes ni idea de lo que me has preocupado…! –sentía una mezcla de ira y alivio, pero algo frenó su gran bronca.

No era el aspecto del muchacho, que era bastante pobre: cara mojada, ropa empapada, rostro con heridas producidas por el granizó, aunque no eran mas que rasguños, y poca ropa. Eso era lo más curioso de todo, parecía que había salido con prisas de algún lugar.

Pero no, lo que le preocupaba era su rostro. Estaba muy cambiado, había pasado de ser alegre y tranquilo a oscuro y preocupado, le recordaba al día en que la había salvado de esos abusones. No dijo palabra al entrar, iba cabizbajo, con el flequillo tapándole parte de los ojos.

- Perdona…-apenas fue un leve susurro, pero ella lo oyó. Su tono de voz era seco y sin vida.

- Link, ¿Qué te ha pasado? –la joven tocó la mejilla del joven; estaba helada. El chico seguía mirando el suelo con el rostro triste. Zelda le condujo a su cama y le sentó allí, aún con su mano en la mejilla de Link. Cuando la iba a retirar, él recostó su cabeza contra ella, y con una de sus manos la sujetó para que no la quitara.

- Lo siento Zel, me surgió un asunto de última hora y…

- ¡Ya se que algo te a pasado, lo que quiero es saber que! –se había irritado de la preocupación, pero no debía gritarle al chico, así que intentó calmarse, no podía perder los estribos tan fácilmente. – Perdona, por gritarte, estaba muy preocupada por ti, y…

El chico pareció reaccionar ante eso, porque levantó la vista con mirada curiosa, pero aún así oscura.

Ya no podía almacenar sus ganas, tenía que saber cuál era la razón por la que su amigo estaba tan triste y distante. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, él se adelantó.

- Zelda, yo…me tengo que…

- ¿Eh? –parecía que el chico no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, y su amiga estaba esperando que continuara, pero eso le parecía difícil.

- Verás, yo…

Bajó la cabeza y recordó todo lo que le había pasado a la vez que se lo contaba a su amiga con detalle.

(Flash Back)

Por fin había terminado de ducharse, ya era hora de ir a casa de Zelda. Link tenía mucha hambre, y lo cierto era que le encantaba como cocinaba su amiga, siempre se quedaba muy satisfecho. Ya se imaginaba una gran hamburguesa con un filete de ternera, con guarnición de patatas y delicioso flan casero con caramelo. Ese era uno de los menús que le preparaba su amiga, claro que él también le ayudaba, pero la chef era ella.

Un sonido de teléfono le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Fue a cogerlo rápidamente fue a cogerlo, pero se arrepintió: era su madre.

- Link, hijito, ¿Cómo estas? –la voz de la mujer sonaba con falsa ilusión, seguramente estaría enfadada porque la llamada le estaba costando mucho.

- Hola, "querida" madre –le respondió Link haciendo énfasis, de querida no tenía nada.

- Seré breve hijo, –parecía tener emoción contenida hasta que lo soltó- nos mudamos, a París.

Pero el chico ni se inmutó.

- Ah, vale, muy bien, ya me mandareis desde allí las postales, adiós… -iba a colgar, pero su madre continuó hablando.

- Creo que no me has entendido, Link –su tono de voz se volvió estricto y firme. –Tú te vienes con nosotros.

Y mientras su madre siguió dándole explicaciones, el se sumió en un estado de shock lleno de desespero.

(Fin Flash Back)

La chica estaba con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, asombrada por la horrible noticia. París estaba casi en la otra punta del mundo. Si Link se iba a vivir allí, no se volverían a ver jamás. Ella ya iba a replicar, pero el chico siguió hablando.

- Según mi madre, no se les permite mudarse oficialmente a otro país y dejar atrás a los hijos, así que me obligan a ir con ellos.

- Pero… ¡pero si hasta ahora no te han dicho nada, siempre se han ido cuando han querido, igual que mis padres, no entiendo cuál es el problema ahora! –estaba muy angustiada con la idea de que los separaran. Ella podía aceptar muchas cosas, como tragarse sus sentimientos por Link, pero que les separaran, eso si que no lo podría superar.

- Precisamente, Zel, hasta ahora solo se han ido "temporalmente", venían y se iban otra vez. Pero ahora es un cambio definitivo, y yo debo ir con ellos.

- Estas bromeando…no puedes…estar hablando en serio…-a la chica le empezaban a brotar lágrimas, que caían poco a poco por su suave mejilla hasta caer a las sábanas.

- No llores Zelda… -le dolía mucho estar causándole esas lágrimas a esa persona que tanto le importaba.

- Me pides lo imposible…-apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza mientras seguía dejando que pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas bajaran lentamente por su rostro, hasta caer.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, cuando notó que ese muro que estaba encerrando sus sentimientos en su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y liberaba todo lo que tenía guardado.

Link levantó una mano para alzar la cara llorosa de su amiga, y le limpió las lágrimas tiernamente. Los rostros de ambos se encontraban a muy poca distancia. El chico no quería seguir viéndola sufrir, se reprochaba a si mismo por ser tan idiota. Pero aún no había terminado de explicarle a Zelda, así que tomó aire y continuó.

- Escúchame Zel –la mirada de la joven fijó la cara de Link como un objetivo muy importante. –Yo…no me voy a ir…-ante la expresión confusa de ella, decidió explicarse mejor. –Mi madre a enviado a unas personas para que me recojan y me lleven con ella, por eso me he escapado –señaló una mochila cercana a la ventana que Zelda no recordaba haberla visto. –No pienso permitir que haga conmigo lo que le de la gana, tendré dieciséis años, pero soy libre, no dejare que me alejen del sitio donde me crié, me niego a abandonar esta ciudad, esta vida, y lo más importante…a ti.

A la joven le dio un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar esto último, aunque lo otro también era importante. "Link se queda, no se va…se queda" Esos pensamientos, tenía ganas de gritarlos, estaba mucho más aliviada que antes, y las lágrimas seguían saliendo, pero esta vez de felicidad. Quiso decir algo, pero nuevamente el joven se le adelantó.

- El problema está en que no puedo volver a mi casa, ahora estarán buscándome por toda la ciudad, y necesito un lugar donde quedarme a vivir, así que…solo por un tiempo, ¿podría…quedarme a vivir aquí, Zelda? Mis padres no te conocen, menos donde vives, por lo que no te molestarán, y no tengo otro sitio al que ir…

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado por habérselo propuesto de esa manera. Había tenido demasiadas emociones en su huida, ya que prepararse en tan poco tiempo le costó, el tiempo de fuera era horrible y la única persona con la que podía y le gustaría estar era con Zelda. Conocía a sus padres, tenían los recursos necesarios para buscarlo por todo el mundo, pero allí seguro que no le encontrarían. Le apenaba poner en peligro a su amiga de esa forma, pero si pasaba algo, él la protegería. Eso era algo que tenía muy claro desde que la conoció.

Volvió a alzar la cabeza para encontrarse el rostro sonriente y húmedo de su compañera, con sus ojos azules cristalizados por las lágrimas, pero aún así alegre. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una gran intensidad y calidez inundó sus cuerpos, era como si estuvieran conectados por una especie de lazo invisible que los unía más y más.

Inconscientemente, Zelda se acercó a Link hasta quedar casi pegados, y apoyó las manos en el pecho de él. Podía notar a su corazón latir con más fuerza de lo normal, tanto el suyo como el de su amigo.

Él por su parte rodeó con sus brazos a la joven y la atrajo delicadamente, quedando las frentes de ambos a la par, mirándose a los ojos, cada uno perdido en la mirada ojiazul el otro. Pero para Zelda, esto era más complicado de lo que parecía. Era el momento de soltarlo todo, sabía que si no lo decía sus sentimientos ahora, algún día él podría irse, como había pensado durante un instante antes. Pero también debía darle respuesta a su última pregunta, así que inspiró un poco de aire, organizó sus pensamientos, y dejó que sus sentimientos habaran por ella.

- Link, en primer lugar, claro que puede quedarte aquí a vivir. Porque si tengo que estar con alguien en mi día a día, quiero que sea contigo. Yo…-titubeo un poco debido a la intensa mirada que le dirigía el chico, atento a sus palabras. Se aferró un poco más a la camisa de él antes de seguir. – Porque…desde que te conocí, no he apreciado a nadie más que a ti, porque me salvaste de perder algo muy importante para mí, sin dudar en ayudarme, porque desde ese momento, me iluminaste la vida, con tu sonrisa, tus tonterías, contigo todo era alegría, me sentía tan feliz a tu lado, tan triste al separarnos…y sobre todo, cada vez que te veo siento una agradable sensación dentro de mi, como si fueras la causa de mi bienestar, como si por ti viviera cada día. Tú, con solo estar a mi lado, apoyándome en todo, ya me hacías la persona más feliz del mundo. Por eso me asusté tanto cuando dijiste que te ibas a ir. Me dio mucho miedo Link, lo que menos querría en la vida sería estar lejos de ti, lejos de la persona que más me importa, sin la cuál no puedo vivir. Yo solo quiero…estar contigo, para siempre. Porque te quiero Link, no, porque… ¡Te amo! –ya estaba dicho, había resumido como había podido lo que sentía, y ahora era la hora de ver si había mejorado su relación o la había arruinado.

El chico se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de su amiga, que estaba completamente sonrojada pero con la mirada fija en él. Miles de pensamientos y emociones se le pasaron a Link, pero en ese momento actuó por instinto, dejando que el corazón le guiara como había hecho la joven.

La apretó más hacía él, quedando completamente juntos, ambos sonrojados y nerviosos, pero con gran decisión. Se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro, como dudando sobre si el otro quería o no, pero no había duda que valiera, para ellos, no.

Sin embargó, para Link esto no era justo. Zelda se había declarado, pero él no le había dicho respuesta, y ya no había tiempo para decírselo todo, así que cuando sus labios ya se rozaban susurró un "Te amo, Zelda" Y por fin sucedió.

Con los ojos cerrados, movidos por el momento, juntaron sus labios para fundirse en un dulce beso. La sensación que tuvieron fue indescriptible. Una onda de calidez y felicidad les recorrió por todo el cuerpo, miles y miles de latidos de sus corazones se ajustaban al del otro, y sus pensamientos dejaron de ser coherentes y terminaron por dejar de funcionar.

Zelda se aferró más y más a Link, como si temiera que él se alejara. Pero este no hizo más que abrazarla fuertemente y juntar más sus labios, moviéndolos suavemente, como si saboreara el pastel mas dulce del mundo, que para él podría ser Zelda perfectamente. Ambos empezaron a mover sus labios lentamente, acariciándose el uno al otro, mientras que las manos de Zelda pasaron del pecho del joven a rodearle su cuello, metiendo las enredando sus dedos con el rebelde cabello de Link, revolviéndolo con ternura. Con cariño, profundizaron más su beso, con apasionados movimientos que demostraban un amor prdestinado, un sentimiento que siempre estuvo presente y que ambos deseaban liberar desde hace tiempo. Y ahora que por fin lo hacían, se sentían demasiado felices como para decir algo. Dejaron que sus actos hablaran por ellos.

A cada movimiento, ambos se pegaban más y más, parecía que en cualquier momento se atravesarían. Sin duda, Zelda estaba segura de que el joven le debía unas cuantas explicaciones, pero eso podía esperar, porque lo que más temía en esos momentos era que ese momento acabara, por suerte, siguió

Y así, en esa noche de ventisca, nació un mundo. Una estrella que representaba el sueño de dos personas: estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

**Wiiiiiiiiiii, al fin pude poner la escena del beso, se que no quedo perfecta y deja que desear, pero soy nuevo en esto del romance, lo siento u_u**

**Seguro que muchos estaran pensando "bonito final" o "que pena, se acabo ya..." PUES NO! Si señoras y señores, aun voy a seguir esta historia, y de Epilogo nada, sera el Capitulo 3, que puede ser el ultimo, pero me esforzare porque quede lo mejor posible.**

**Nuevamente, agradezco a TODO los que me dejan reviews, y agradezco todos sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, etc...todo lo que me ayude a mejorar mi redaccion y poder ofrecerles mejores historias.**

**Espero poder seguir actualizando pronto, muchas gracias a todos, en especial a Magua, a quien va dirigida este fic, saludos y cuidaos ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando te levantas por la mañana, siempre tienes una mezcla de sensaciones. Lo normal suele ser el cansancio si te despiertas temprano o la alegría si has dormido a gusto, el miedo si has tenido una pesadilla o el nerviosismo si te has quedado dormido. Sin embargó, en una mañana de invierno, de frío invierno como esta, nada era como debía ser, al menos, no para Link.

El día era frío, como todos en esta estación, el viento y la tormenta habían amainado, para dejar paso a las nubes, y esta posteriormente, al sol. Las calles estaban heladas, las huellas en la nieve, borradas, y aunque las casas tuvieran calefacción, el ambiente congelado se notaba mucho. Las ventanas llenas de escarcha y empañadas eran un buen ejemplo de ello.

En cuanto al chico, el ya había despertado. Estaba tumbado de lado en una cama que no era la suya, tapado hasta arriba y con la misma ropa con la que se fugó anoche de su casa. Esta ya se había secado, pero aún así olía un poco mal por la suciedad del barro en el que se resbaló durante su huida. Por un motivo en concreto, el chico no sentía nada de frío, es como si estuviera a una temperatura cálida y agradable, una sensación de la que no se quería deshacer, y todo gracias a una persona, todo gracias a "ella".

"Zelda" pensó con cariño. La chica estaba acurrucada a su lado, con las manos en su pecho y la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en él. El pelo de la joven rozaba la barbilla de Link, y de vez en cuando él la acariciaba con ella. Zelda dormía tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, muestra de una gran felicidad, acompañada de una respiración lenta y serena.

La chica era una persona muy dura, desde hace seis años, llevaba practicando defensa personal y tiro con arco. El motivo fue que se dio cuenta de su debilidad, y desde entonces decidió hacerse más fuerte y afinar su puntería, a diferencia de Link, que también practicó defensa personal pero eligió esgrima, y hasta ahora es lo que se puede llamar un gran espadachín.

Pero por muy fuerte que podía ser la chica, en este momento, el joven estaba viendo una faceta suya que pocas veces tuvo ocasión de contemplar en ella. Tumbada junto a él, con su aspecto despreocupado, se veía muy frágil, como una linda muñeca de porcelana, aunque ella era mucho más guapa. Además, Link sabía ya de la fragilidad de la chica, por eso se prometió a si mismo protegerla de todo, y hasta ahora, mantenía esa promesa. Pero poder contemplarla de ese modo tan especial era para él una gran alegría, poder estar tan juntos, ser ella lo primero que vio al despertarse…hasta ahora nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, siempre veía a Zelda como una amiga muy íntima, casi hermana, pero después de darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella cambiaron a ser muy diferentes, tuvo la prioridad de "distanciarse" un poco de su amiga, lo cual no le llevo a nada, acabo volviendo a ella.

En cierto modo no podía negarlo, Zelda era una chica guapa, no, guapísima, hermosa. Era muy inteligente y perspicaz, decidida y responsable, cocinaba muy bien, tenía una faceta dulce que tumbaba a los hombres, es más, en el instituto muchos chicos la habían pedido salir ya, pero ella siempre les rechazaba sin parpadear. Cuando Link le preguntó por que hacía eso, ella le contestó que era porque esos chicos solo se fijaban en su atractivo y nada más. Pero con razón, pues el físico de Zelda siempre había sido muy llamativo; sus preciosos ojos azules resaltaban por debajo de su suave cabello dorado y dado que ya tenía dieciséis años, sus curvas femeninas estaban muy bien formadas, dándole un toque muy sensual al andar de la joven. Ella siempre había sido muy esbelta, con piernas largas y suaves, que siempre aprovechaba para lucir en verano al ir a la playa. Sus gestos y palabras eran como caricias del viento, tan dulce y relajante que te dejaba sin habla. Y cuando se sonrojaba si que estaba preciosa, con ese aspecto nervioso y tímido y sus mejillas rosadas bastaba tratarla con infinita ternura, como si fuera el ser más hermoso del mundo.

Claro que, hay se acababa todo, aunque tenía muchos más rasgos encantadores, los cubría su…mala leche. Y la chica en cuestión era muy agresiva cuando se lo proponía. Nunca dejaba que nadie se pasara de listo, o ella misma se encargaba de escarmentarlo, aunque generalmente solo se preocupaba por eso en los chicos, ya que muchos de ellos sucumbían a sus "encantos femeninos" y creían que tenían alguna oportunidad haciendo algo atrevido.

Pero lo único que se llevaban era una buena paliza que dolía hasta tres meses después de recibirla. "_Conclusión, no cabrear a Zelda en exceso, riesgo de muerte muy alto"_ Y estas son las cosas que Link se grababa a fuego en su mente.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo tenía otra mayor preocupación.

Estaba muy nervioso, ¿Qué por que? Fácil, porque la noche anterior le había pedido a su mejor amiga quedarse a vivir allí, ella aceptó, la joven le confesó sus sentimientos, luego se habían besado, y gracias a las Diosas, Zelda se durmió poco después sin dar tiempo a decir nada, y ahora la tenía a su lado fuertemente abrazada y con su rostro a escasos centímetros.

"_Y aquí entra el dilema… ¡¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?!"_

Chan Chan, la pregunta del siglo. Si bien Link hace tiempo dejo de dudar de su amor por ella, ahora se encontraba en un pequeño aprieto: él **nunca** se había declarado a nadie, ni sabía que decir ni hacer, anoche vale, se dejo llevar por sus instintos, pero eso no sería suficiente.

Claro, siempre podía escurrir el bulto y no hacer una declaración como es debida, el problema era que él quería hacerla, pero no sabía como.

"_¿Así se sienten todos los adolescentes enamorados?" _Buena pregunta, pero como él solo leía historias de amor en manga y anime, como "Sword Art Online" o "Inu Yasha", poco podía saber. Y lo peor de todo, el tiempo de pensar se le acababa. Mejor dicho, no le quedaba, porque Zelda, que hasta ahora había permanecido a su lado dormida, empezaba a moverse, señal de que se estaba despejando.

"_Oh no, ahora no Zel, no seas tan cruel conmigo, dame tiempo…" _Link modo pánico, ON. Ahora si que estaba en un lío, ni sabía por donde empezar, y la chica poco a poco iba a abriendo los ojos, claro que, por muchas veces que hubieran dormido juntos, que no eran pocas, el joven nunca se imagino como iba a empezar la mañana su amiga.

De momento normal; empezaba a abrir sus brillantes ojos azules iluminados por el resplandor matutino. Notaba como su frágil cuerpecito se removía entre las mantas mientras comenzaba a despejarse. Poco a poco, fue retirando sus manos del pecho del joven para estirarse, lo que la reconforto bastante.

Link la observaba detenidamente mientras pensaba que decirle a la chica, pero no hizo mucha falta, ya que…

- ¡Ahhh! –de un salto salió de la cama y se puso en pie con destreza, para agarrar con sus manos una especie de espada imaginaria. - ¡Ahora veréis Nescientes, nadie puede contra Aqua, la gran Maestra de la Llave Espada! –nuevamente siguió con su "teatro", mientras empezaba a dar sablazos al aire. En un momento dado grito "¡Piro!", claro que no pasó nada, pero ella siguió a lo suyo.

"Esto… ¿alguien me dice que esta pasando aquí?" La cara del muchacho no tenía precio, ni se imaginaba que su amiga pudiera estar así de…loca tan temprano. ¿Es que esa chica nunca descansaba? ¡¿Y que demonios hacía imitando a Aqua?!

Buenas preguntas.

_¡Plaff! _Con un golpe seco, la muchacha destrozó un jarrón que tenía en su escritorio para luego tropezarse con la alfombra y caer de cabeza a la cama. Sin duda fue una bonita actuación, aunque el joven se preguntaba si así le iba a dar todas las mañanas.

Bueno, a al menos Zelda no parecía nada nerviosa, ya que se había quedado boca abajo en la cama y medio dormida, como si estuviera despertando de un trance. Uno muy raro.

- Mm…que sueño…-dio un largo bostezo y se incorporó un poco mejor, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en la cama mientras se frotaba la cara para despejarse.

- Em…esto…-no sabía si era por sus recuerdos de anoche o por la sorpresa del despertar de la joven, pero Link se había quedado sin palabras. – Buenos días princesa. –dijo ya acostumbrado a llamarla así de forma cariñosa y burlona.

- Buenos días petardo. –dijo ya acostumbrada a responderle cada vez que le decía eso. Se estiró un poco más y le echó un vistazo a la habitación. –Tal como imaginaba, otra vez.

- ¿Otra vez? –inquirió el joven.

- Si, otra vez me he cargado el jarrón creyendo que era un Nesciente por culpa de mis delirios matutinos, esto me pasa por jugar tanto a Kingdom Hearts, maldito y hermoso jueg…-y parece que al fin se percató de la presencia de Link.

Y vaya que si lo hizo, porque sin pensarlo dos veces cogió la almohada más cercana y se la estampó en la cara.

- ¡Ah! –al recibir el impacto con dolor, cayó de espaldas en la cama y medio K.O. La chica tenía una fuerza impresionante, tanta que podía convertir un simple cojinazo en un martillazo.

Ella ni se molestó en responder, estaba completamente avergonzada. Primero, por todas las cosas que le dijo de golpe anoche a Link, y segundo por hacer el ridículo de esa forma delante de él después de declararse. Ahora si que la había fastidiado. Recordó todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Y ahora si que se había sonrojado a su extremo. No sabía si era por la emoción del ambiente o porque no aguantaba más, pero le había contado a Link todo lo que llevaba dentro desde hacía años, y esa situación no le gustaba ni un pelo. Además, vagamente recordaba que el chico le dijo unas palabras antes de su primer beso, pero no sabía cuáles eran, su memoria no alcanzaba para tanto.

Pero si se acordaba de lo que vino después de eso. No hubo ninguna palabra entre ellos, ningún gesto diferente, simplemente se volvieron a besar. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra… Con cada beso despertaban nuevas sensaciones o se fortalecían las viejas, pero solo sabían que no querían parar, después de todo, tenían seis años que recuperar desde el punto de vista de Zelda. Y continuaron, obviamente no sobrepasaron el límite, no hicieron nada demasiado "íntimo", eran solo besos de profundo amor retenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y a ambos les estaba satisfaciendo mucho. Así siguieron hasta que la joven se rindió a su sueño y se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Link, su refugio cómodo y cálido. Y así hasta ahora, en esta extraña situación.

Mientras, el joven mencionado estaba recuperándose de su reciente estado de shock. Estaban cara a cara, sin ninguna oscuridad que tapase sus sonrojados rostros ni sus íntimos gestos. Claro que, antes de nada, el joven quería especificar algunos puntos.

- ¿A que ha venido eso Zel? ¿Sabes lo que duele que te den con una almohada blindada? –le espetó indignado.

- Perdona, fue un movimiento reflejo –dijo quitándole importancia- además, no exageres, solo la rellené de bolitas de plomo –comentó en tono burlón.

- Eres una agresiva. –se plantó de cara ante ella mientras le echaba en cara su carácter.

- Y tú debilucho –respondió acercándose de manera desafiante.

- Agresiva.

- Debilucho.

- Bruta.

- Idiota.

- ¡Marimacho!

- Maric…-se abstuvo de decir el gran insulto que le iba a salir, pero no por la ofensividad de la palabra, sino porque a cada insulto se habían acercado poco a poco al otro, hasta quedar con las frentes chocándose.

Ninguno tenía esa intención, pero al llegar a la situación se sonrojaron y nerviosamente se separaron. Ambos se habían acordado de los hechos del día anterior, y aún parecían muy avergonzados. Pero no arrepentidos.

- Esto…yo…-el chico no sabía por donde empezar con su explicación.

- Perdona…por haberte golpeado… ¿te duele mucho? –se acercó a él de manera preocupada y palpó su mejilla, en donde le había dado el golpe con más fuerza.

- Un poco…esto… ¿y no sabrás algún hechizo sanador que me lo cure?

Zelda asintió y tragó saliva. Sabía que esto se lo acababa de inventar, pero era un modo de decirle de algún modo al chico lo que sentía respecto a él.

Con cariño depositó su mano en la otra mejilla, mientras se inclinaba un poco para besar la dañada. Link se sorprendió mucho al sentir el cálido contacto de los labios de su amada sobre su rostro. Esa sensación tan agradable volvió, junto con aquel deseo de que el momento nunca se acabara.

Por desgracia, acabo. La joven miró a los ojos al rubio, totalmente nerviosa.

- ¿Te duele menos? –preguntó con el corazón encogido.

- No –su respuesta tajante impacto a la chica- pero me ha encantado ese pequeño detalle, muchas gracias.

La rubia le sonrió aliviada por haberle alegrado, pero aún seguía presente esa incomoda sensación de vergüenza. No podían evitarlo, sus sentimientos eran tan intensos que les avergonzaba expresarlos.

Finalmente, Zelda decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta de quedarte a…vivir conmigo? –esto último le salió sin pensar, lo que la hizo sonrojarse más, si es que se podía.

- S…sí, si me dejas claro…

- ¿Tengo que repetírtelo otra vez o no hace falta? –el chico negó con la cabeza, si bien le alegraron las palabras de la chica antes de besarse, no quería hacerla pasar un mal momento repitiéndoselas. –Pues si te vas a quedar, mejor que te prepare el desayuno o irás todo el día falto de energías.

Eso era raro, por lo general a la chica había que rogarle que te hiciera la comida, así era su estilo, le encantaba ver como tu orgullo desaparecía por un poco de comida. Claro que luego merecía la pena, y mucho, porque cocinaba como las mismísimas Diosas.

Ya se disponía a levantarse, pero sin embargo, una pequeña parte de Link dijo "¡NO!", y él chico reaccionó. La comida podía esperar, si desperdiciaba esa oportunidad se arrepentiría, tenía que confesarse a la joven antes de que se creara un ambiente más intenso entre ambos.

Con firmeza, la agarró de la muñeca para que se detuviera en su intento de levantarse. Miró a sus ojos por unos segundos, esas preciosas estrellas aguamarinas, y acto seguida la atrajo hacía él, abrazándola suavemente. Zelda no se esperaba nada de eso, pero no se lo impidió. Si se trataba de Link, se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa. "Bueno…pero algunas casi que mejor todavía no" Sin contar ese detalle, siguió con ese pensamiento mientras se dejaba abrazar por Link.

El joven acarició tiernamente el cabello de esta mientras intentaba pensar con coherencia sus próximas palabras. No sabía si dar un gran discurso o decir algo simple, no sabía nada. Aún le sorprendía la frescura con la que Zelda le había dicho sus sentimientos el día anterior.

"Sentimientos… ¡eso es! Dejare que mi corazón hable por mí" Y tal y como hizo la chica hace unas horas, se sumió en un trance en el que intentaba encontrar sus propios sentimientos. Cuando dio con estos, cosa no muy difícil ya que estaba impregnado de ellos, les dio forma de palabras. Al fin podría decirle a Zelda cuanto la amaba sin importar que. Estaba seguro de que ella le correspondería, así que ¿Qué miedo podría haber?

- Lo siento –empezó ella para sorpresa de él- anoche…me deje llevar demasiado y dije e hice de más y te puse en una situación incómoda, perdóname.

La joven parecía bastante afligida por sus propios hechos, aunque no era del todo justo, porque Link también tenía parte de culpa, además… ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Acaso pensaba que había obrado mal, que él no la deseaba? Pues había que demostrarle que estaba muy equivocada.

- Pero –continuó- quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de nada Link. Todo lo que dije era lo que pensaba, y por más que lo intente, no puedo cambiar lo que siento.

Hay estaba lo que él quería oír, que ella no se arrepentía. Tenía sus dudas de ello, pero al verla decir eso se le esfumaron. Ya no albergaba dudas, si no había arrepentimiento, entonces no existía nada que le parase.

Se separó levemente de ella, lo justo para poder verle la cara. No sabía que sentir al ver el rostro de la joven con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y decisión. Parecía que estaba luchando contra si misma por no desbocarse. Finalmente, alzó el rostro para mirar al rubio, y en el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron, toda barrera dentro de ellos se destruyo por completo.

- Idiota…-al fin el joven habló, más que dispuesto a aclararle las cosas a su amiga. –Eres una idiota, ¿acaso piensas que yo me arrepiento de algo? Zelda, desde que te conocí, llevo queriéndote seis años, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que ese cariño era algo más, gracias a ti, he abierto los ojos.

La joven no sabía como interpretar esas palabras. Ya sabía que él la quería, pero no entendía que más era ese cariño. Todo lo que pudo hacer para darle a entender su confusión fue poner cara de no comprensión, a lo que el chico rió aliviado.

Si bien Zelda sabía decir perfectamente las cosas, luego para escuchar la fastidiaba, era difícil que entendiera esas expresiones. Lo mejor en este caso sería explicárselo con actos… ¡no!, todavía no, el muchacho estaba deseando poder volver a crear un momento como el de anoche, pero antes de eso tenía que liberarse de sus propios remordimientos, de sus emociones, tenía que liberar su amor.

- Mira Zelda, no puedo darte la declaración que tú siempre hayas podido soñar, simplemente porque no se me dan bien estas cosas. Pero si lo aceptas, hay algo que te puedo decir ahora y que te repetiré siempre que me lo pidas. –tragó saliva listo para decir lo único que era capaz de expresar. – Te amo Zelda. Estoy enamorado de ti. –al fin dijo lo que deseaba decir desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque él no lo supiera.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, las facciones de la muchacha cambiaron considerablemente.

Lágrimas de alegría se le escaparon sin resistencia alguna, mientras su rostro se contraía en una hermosa sonrisa. No faltó mucho más que decir, porque ella por su parte ya lo dijo todo ayer, así que, en vez de perder el tiempo con palabras innecesarias, prefirió que actuara el famoso lema de "el amor se expresa mejor con actos".

Ya lo tenía muy claro, Link la amaba, ella le amaba, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Nada, simplemente nada. Bueno, quizás algo si que quería en ese momento.

Ah no, corrección, "ambos" querían.

La joven no dudo más y se lanzó a los labios del rubio, pero con gestos disimulados de advertencias; quería pillar desprevenido al chico, pero no demasiado. Él aceptó con gusto su regalo, y ambos se fundieron en un deseado beso. Tierno, dulce y suave como los anteriores, así era como ambos lo disfrutaban, como le demostraban al otro con cada caricia de sus labios lo mucho que sentían. Ahora que todo estaba dicho, que todo estaba aclarado, podían amarse sin ningún tipo de obstáculo.

Zelda no quería separarse de él, aunque ya se habían besado mucho anoche, cada beso lo sentía como el primero, pero uno mejor que el anterior. Sí, eso debía ser el verdadero amor. Y era maravilloso. Intentó colocarse más cómodamente, pasando los brazos por el cuello de Link, quién tomo este acto como un mayor deseo de acercamiento y la abrazó más fuerte contra él. Siempre lo hacía de ese modo, fuerte pero suave, difícil de explicar.

Para desgracia de ambos, existía una sustancia vital llamada oxígeno, que también se encargaba de molestar con su necesidad en momentos como ese.

Se separaron jadeantes, habían profundizado su beso hasta el límite, y ahora no les quedaba aire. Una vez recompuestos, se miraron a los ojos, ambos perdiéndose en los diamantes azules del otro. Al rato no pudieron aguantar, se sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron a abrazarse.

Ahora nada podía ir mal para Zelda: Link y ella se amaban, el joven se iba a quedar a vivir allí, sus padres no estaban, nadie les molestaría, estaban en vacaciones de dos semanas…Vamos, lo que es tener mucha suerte. De verdad, no le veía ningún problema a su situación actual, ningún fallo. Excepto…

- ¿Zel? –preguntó el joven llamando su atención mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de ella.

- ¿Mm? –sonó a modo de respuesta, acurrucada en el pecho de el chico.

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Kingdom Hearts? –inquirió con sonrisa de "te he pillado".

"Mierda" pensó la joven. De todas las cosas que le podía decir en ese momento, que eligiera precisamente esa era una prueba irrefutable de que al joven no se le escapaba ni una.

En fin, como se suele decir, secreto desvelado.

* * *

- ¡A comer! –anunció el joven mirando con deseo su plato. Sí, valía la pena rogarle a Zelda por un desayuno, porque este tenía una pinta suculenta. Aunque pareciera lo básico, tostadas de mantequilla, huevos, bacon, Cola Cao y poco más, cada uno cocina las cosas de manera diferente, y la de la rubia era, sin duda, la mejor de todas. Tan pronto como dijo eso se lanzó sobre su plato con la misma ferocidad que un tigre sobre su presa. Daba un poco de miedo verle así, pero también mucha gracia.

- Más bien a devorar, ¿no? –respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. No le alteraba el estado de su compañero, en parte porque siempre era así con su comida, pero ahora más que nunca, pues asumía que el joven no comió nada anoche por la prisa de su escapada, normal que ahora estuviese más hambriento. Por suerte tuvo en cuenta ese detalle, y le preparó una ración extra.

- Fuo fe fetas fonfino. (No te metas conmigo)

- ¡Link, no hables con la boca llena! -bramó la rubia. Si algo no aguantaba, eran los pocos modales del chico.

- Perdón…

Era bastante temprano, las nueve para ser exactos, pero ambos jóvenes estaban ya muy despiertos, más después de la confesión del chico.

Zelda no cabía en si de felicidad, pero trataba de disimularla como podía. Se recordaba a si misma que seguramente tendrían problemas más adelante, como el que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que Link vivía allí o de que la madre del joven les encontrara.

"Padres, son nuestro único problema, que fastidio" Si no estuvieran para molestar, ella y Link podrían estar juntos sin inconvenientes. Bueno, la idea de contradecir a los mayores se le hacía muy atractiva a la chica. Sí, quizás podría ser divertido. Por el momento, se conformaba con tenerle ahí, a su lado. Eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

- Esto… ¿Zelda? –preguntó el muchacho dudoso.

- Dime guapo –le sonrió de forma burlona y le guiño un ojo, pues el joven parecía estar muy tenso de golpe. Funcionó, Link se rió de forma natural y alegre antes de volver a hablar.

- Solo quiero que sepas que, si me quedo aquí, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias –parecía muy pensativo respecto a ese tema.

- Oh, tranquilo, mientras no te pasees por la casa en bolas, no tengo ningún problema –esto iba medio en serio, si bien le podía consentir mucho al joven, por lo menos que mantuviera un mínimo grado de pudor.

- Hoy estas demasiado burlona tonta.

- Y tu muy tenso, relájate hombre, que estamos de vacaciones –dijo dándole palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.

- Ya ya, pero no me refería a eso de pasearse desnudo, no soy tan bueno como para enseñarte mi maravilloso cuerpo. –esto iba con tono arrogante, pero de cualquier manera, quería tomarle el pelo a la joven.

- Más bien eso me traumatizaría, pero tú mismo, si yo me quedó indispuesta, tú te quedas sin comida. –con esto y una sonrisa, dio por ganado otra batalla más.

-…Eres cruel…Bueno, no importa, escucha: Mi madre no se rendirá así como así, no creo que renuncie a una vida en París por mí, así que creo que volverá a buscarme, o sea, sus matones.

- Aja, y, ¿Cuál es el problema? Ellos no son asesinos, no pueden hacerte daño, pero tú a ellos sí, por lo que bastara con que los dejes K.O. y punto. Tampoco creo que sean una gran amenaza. –estaba totalmente tranquila, incluso le hacía gracia que Link se preocupara por un algo así.

- Tonta, no me preocupa lo mas mínimo que vayan a por mi. Me preocupa que te hagan algo a ti. –dijo con expresión triste. A Zelda se le quitaron todas las ganas de bromear al instante. Ese lado protector del joven lo conocía, pero pocas veces le había visto tan preocupado. Esto no podía ser, Link era su alegría, su sonrisa, si ahora no sonreía, ¿Quién podría animarla? No, no quería verle tan triste, quería que él fuera siempre feliz, y así cuando ella cayera en estado de depresión, él la ayudara a volver a reía con su felicidad.

- Link… -se levantó y caminó hasta su lado, para arrodillarse y quedar a la misma altura que su rostro, al que tocó en la mejilla con una mano y la acarició cariñosamente. – No me pasará nada, se defenderme muy bien, podremos con cualquiera que se nos eche encima, lo que pasó hace seis años no se repetirá.

- ¿Y crees que eso me deja tranquilo? No Zelda, ya se que te defiendes muy bien, que eres muy fuerte, pero aún así tengo mis temores. De todas formas, en algo tienes razón, no te pasará nada, porque tal y como juré desde que nos conocimos, te protegeré. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Te lo juro por esto. –metió la mano por su camisa para agarrar algo que tenía allí guardado. Lo sostuvo en el aire para que ella pudiera verlo.

- Mi colgante. –reconoció la joven.

- Tu colgante. –afirmó él. – Mi segundo tesoro más preciado.

- ¿Segundo? –eso le extraño a la joven, Link siempre decía que era su mayor posesión. - ¿Y cuál es el primero? –inquirió con mucha curiosidad.

- Pues, aunque va contra mi filosofía de que las personas no son objetos, mi mayor tesoro has sido, eres, y siempre serás tú, Zelda.

Dicho esto, la abrazó pegando sus manos a su espalda, y atrayéndola suavemente hasta quedar con las mejillas y el cuerpo pegados y muy juntos. Ella no puso resistencia, aún seguía sorprendida por las hermosas palabras de Link. Era así, le encantaba sentirlo tan cerca, y a él igual con Zelda. Tenían muy asumido que, por mucho que se contuvieran, siempre acabarían juntándose, y no se avergonzaban. Si se amaban, no había razón para negarlo, además, sentían que lo necesitaban. Que se necesitaban.

- Oye Link, creo que en el instituto será difícil explicar esto.

- Ya te digo, después de seis años negándoles a todos que no somos novios, y ahora mira.

- Bueno, por otra parte, seré la envidia de todas las chicas –sonrió enigmáticamente, sabía de memoria una gran lista de jóvenes que estaban más que locas por Link.

- ¿Eh? –dijo sin pillar esto último del todo.

- Nada nada, que…te quiero –la típica forma de escabullirse de una explicación.

- Me gusta oírte decir eso –le dio un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento.

- Me gusta que te guste –y sin motivo hecho a reír. Nada de esto le parecía normal, nunca se imaginó que en esas pocas horas pudieran cambiar tanto las cosas, pero se alegraba mucho de que fuera así.

- Que tonta eres, te emocionas por nada. Supongo que esa es otra parte que me encanta de ti.

- Habló el sentimental, antes estabas muy mono ¿Sabes? Todo rojo y diciendo avergonzadamente "te amo", quisiera haber grabado ese momento. –bien, ahora SÍ tenía un motivo para reírse, la mezcla del enfadó y la vergüenza del rostro del muchacho.

- Haces que me arrepienta de habértelo dicho.

- ¡¿De verdad?! –quizás se hubiera pasado, se dijo la chica, porque se tomó muy en serio las últimas palabras de Link, y se preocupó en profundidad. Este se dio cuenta y se apresuró a calmarla.

- Claro que no, solo te tomaba el pelo –dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello. - ¿Cómo puedes dudar tan fácilmente de mi?

- Ah…perdona, no debí, es que…no se Link, esta es la primera vez que estoy en este tipo de situaciones, y…no se muy bien como manejarlas.

- Está bien, te perdonaré por tu osadía, pero solo a cambio de algo.

- ¿Y que quieres? –su actitud inocente entraba en juego aquí, cuando Link decía cosas como esas, te podía soltar cualquier tontería o similar.

- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Que aquí soy yo el tonto Zel, a ver si te aplicas más. Te daré unas pistas: es algo que no es material, es cálido y agradable, y solo me lo puedes dar tú. –esperaba que con eso lo pillara.

- Um… ¿un tortazo? –dijo después de meditarlo seriamente.

- Pero bueno… ¡¿para que narices iba a querer yo que me pegaras?! Además, eso no es cálido ni agradable.

- Para mi sí –y se rió a más no poder. Ahí estaban el tipo de situaciones que tanto le gustaba pasar con el rubio.

- Se acabó, te lo has ganado, por tonta –y sin más la atrajo por sorpresa y la besó. "A ver si ahora lo entiendes".

Ahora el problema era parar, cosa que ninguno quería hacer. Era como si les inundara ese deseo de que se parara el tiempo para estar juntos para siempre, pero tampoco querían eso. Porque aún les quedaban muchos momentos que pasar, todos mejores que el anterior. Aunque como todas las parejas, pudieran tener un pequeño desliz, seguirían amándose. Incluso si esto no lo decían, lo sentían, y con eso era más que suficiente.

- Lo estoy deseando… -pensaron en voz alta y al unísono, lo que les causó bastante gracia.

- ¿Y que estas deseando? –preguntó Link.

- ¿Y tu? –le respondió con otra pregunta la joven.

- Seguramente lo mismo que tu.

- Entonces, lo que deseamos es… -dijo volviendo a acercarse a sus labios.

-…pasar la eternidad juntos –volvieron a decir a la vez, antes de fusionar sus labios de nuevo. Se sentían tan a gusto, eran sensaciones tan placenteras, puede que esa pasión se fuera calmando con el paso del tiempo, pero era mejor disfrutarla mientras estuviera.

Puede que en ese momento todos los problemas parecieran acabados, pero solo era el principio. Aún tendrían que superar más pruebas si de verdad querían estar juntos. Como lo que les iba unos días después…

* * *

(_Unos días más tarde_)

- ¡Hasta luego! –gritó Link muy animado mientras salía corriendo hacía la fría calle.

- Este chico, siempre hiperactivo –respondió Zelda en un suspiro a pesar de que sabía que nadie respondería.

Y era veinticinco de Diciembre, o lo que es lo mismo, Navidad. No eran las primeras fiestas invernales que pasaban juntos, pero sí las primeras que pasaban como pareja. Hasta este día, las cosas entre ellos habían ido muy bien: pasaban los días juntos, dormían juntos en la misma cama, salían a pasear, de compras, visitaban el Parque Estelar, o jugaban al Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en multijugador, que iban bastante empatados, Link como Ventus y Zelda como Aqua.

En resumen, siempre estaban juntos sin importar que, era lo que querían, y como se podía ver, no estaban todo el tiempo melosos, más bien seguían siendo unos infantiles con muestras de afecto entre ellos más grandes. Y así seguirían por mucho tiempo.

Ahora que era Navidad, tocaba preparar la cena navideña, así que Link salió a comprar la carne mientras Zelda cocía los primeros platos. Sería una cena inolvidable.

Sin embargo, después de toda esa felicidad e ilusión, la joven albergaba una oscura sensación de tristeza, pues desde que el chico salió, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo le iba a pasar. Esperaba que solo fuese eso, un presentimiento, pero no estaba muy segura.

Link…ten cuidado, si te pasa algo, yo… "¡NO! No debo deprimirme por una simple corazonada. Pero…"

No tuvo más instante de duda, se puso sus zapatillas y salió a la calle. Afuera hacía un frío invernal, y nevaba bastante, pero eso no la iba a parar. Tenía que asegurarse de que el chico estaba bien, y no le importaba congelarse en el proceso. Salió corriendo con la esperanza de que su corazón le llevara hasta él y así sucedió.

* * *

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, dejad de perseguirme ya, plastas" –Link corría a más no poder por las calles de Hyrule intentando dar esquinazo a sus perseguidores. Dos hombres de atuendo negro, gafas de sol, rostro joven y fuerte, y un broche con la insignia de la empresa de su madre.

Seguramente fue ella quién los mando a por él, otra no podía ser. Era increíble que su madre no se diera por vencida después de tantos días, aunque no se esperaba mucho de ella. Su madre siempre había sido muy cabezota, pero Link aún más.

Lo que más le fastidiaba al joven era que Zelda le estaría esperando, pues supuestamente solo había salido a comprar, pero al parecer tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse a esos hombres en el mercado, y al ver que estos le reconocían, tuvo que echar a correr. Ahora estaba en mitad de una intensa persecución que no parecía terminar, pues ningún bando se cansaba.

"Ahora os vais a enterar canallas, cuando me enfado soy más rápido que Sonic" Saltó una pequeña valla para adentrarse en un parque que atravesó por completo y volvió a adentrarse en la ciudad. Por suerte, esta zona estaba llena de callejones, se aseguraría de marearlos bien.

Tal y como dijo Zelda, ninguno iba armado, al menos no con armas de fuego, pero si con barrotes electrizantes. Esa era la razón por la que Link no los había enfrentado todavía, si uno de esos le golpeaba, se llevaría una buena descarga que le dejaría inconsciente, y aprovecharían para llevárselo. Primero tenía que planear una estrategia o bien darles esquinazo, porque atacar de frente esta vez no funcionaría.

Pero claro, el destino quería fastidiarle, pues sin remedio se tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Y por desgracia, si se hizo daño, un corte en la pierna, cerca del pie. Por culpa del frío, la herida dolía bastante más. Pero eso no le detendría.

"Aunque si no hago algo pronto, me atraparán, ayuda…" Se lamentaba en silencio el pobre joven. Decidió refugiarse entre las cajas de la basura de un callejón, con la esperanza de que no le encontraran. Al poco rato vio que se equivocaba, pues los hombres le encontraron, y casi no le dio tiempo para escapar.

"Maldita sea, ¿Cómo demonios me encuentran siempre" No lo entendía, no es tan fácil descubrir a alguien así de oculto. Entonces, recordó como era su madre. Conociéndola, ella podría haber… "¡Claro! Eso es, ya se como me encuentran siempre. Bueno, se acabo el juego, madre"

Sin más cogió su móvil y lo arrojó al riachuelo que pasaba cerca de él. No tenía ninguna duda, su madre le había puesto un localizador en el móvil, probablemente en todos lo móviles que había tenido, pero eso se acabó. "Que rastrera, ¿Y espera que me vaya a vivir con ella y con papá? ¡Que se olviden!"

Al poco tiempo comprobó que los agentes casi le alcanzaban, así que escaló una verja y se adentró en un edificio abandonado, posiblemente un almacén desocupado. Si se refugiaba allí, estaría a salvo. Pero por desgracia, lo hombres le vieron, y le siguieron.

Link entró con sigilo por una de las ventanas a la oscura estancia, iluminada ligeramente por la débil luz del día. Allí se acurrucó contra unos bidones que estaban lejanos a la puerta principal. El joven no podía más, estaba cansado y dolorido, tenía frío la herida se le empezaba a infectar. Si seguía así, o bien le atrapaban o se desmayaba y le encontraban. Pero ya no tenía escapatoria. Nada más podía hacer que esperar un milagro.

Lo que no podía era dejar que le atrapasen. Pensar en separarse de Zelda, de no volver a probar sus deliciosas comidas, de no volver a ver su sonrisa, de no volver a dormir cada día con ella a su lado y ser lo primero que viera al despertarse por la mañana, de no volver a estar con ella…Se le hacía insoportable. Había luchado mucho por llegar hasta aquí, no pensaba perderlo todo de golpe. Seguiría con su vida tal y como ahora, porque era como lo quería él, y nadie se la quitaría. Ni a su vida, ni a Zelda.

- Sabemos que estas aquí, no te resistas y sal, estas herido ¿verdad? –gritó uno de los agentes al entrar.

"Mierda, ya están aquí…Un momento, yo conozco esa voz…no puede ser…" Ellos eran…

- Sal de una vez, te llevaremos con la jefa quieras o no.

"¡No! Me van a descubrir, no puedo…Zelda…ayúdame, por favor…" Que le pidiera eso a la joven no le causaba ningún remordimiento, porque recordaba esa promesa que se hicieron hace dos años.

* * *

Un día, Link y Zelda iban paseando y se toparon con un grupo de jóvenes borrachos, que no dudaron en ir a agredirles. Ambos jóvenes entraron en pánico al instante.

- No te preocupes Zel, yo te protegeré. –dijo decidido el muchacho.

- No seas idiota, tu solo no puedes protegerme a mi y a ti. –le contradijo la joven viendo que los hombres se preparaban para atacarles.

- Claro que no, así que…hagamos un pacto Zelda. Yo te protegeré, así que… ¡protégeme tú a mí!

La joven no tuvo tiempo de pensárselo, simplemente aceptó preparada para pelear.

Casualmente, consiguieron ganar sin problemas, con una gran coordinación, porque en ningún momento se preocuparon de ellos mismos, sino del otro, y gracias a la protección que se brindaban el uno al otro pudieron salir ganando ilesos.

* * *

Ahora Link estaba en un gran apuro, y necesitaba la protección de Zelda. La necesitaba a ella, pero no estaba. O eso creía.

- ¡Aquí estas!

El rubio tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse antes de que el duro barrote cayera sobre el sitio donde estaba. Se acabó, no podía moverse, estaba acabado.

- Vosotros sois…ellos. –dijo jadeante el chico.

- Vaya, nos has reconocido. –ambos se quitaron las gafas de sol para descubrir su rostro.

Eran los matones que habían atacado a Zelda hacía seis años, los que intentaron arrebatarle su preciado colgante. Al parecer, su madre contrataba a apuestas muy jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes, pero no parecían los mismos de antaño. Ahora tendrían diecinueve años y estaban muy experimentados en combate. O daba esa sensación.

- Bueno, se te acabó el juego pequeño, hace seis años nos diste una buena paliza, lo admito y lo reconozco, pero ahora nos toca a nosotros, la venganza siempre es más agradable. –dijo el otro siniestramente. – Por supuesto, no tenemos órdenes de herirte, pero diremos que te resististe a más no poder. Sí, eso servirá, la jefa no pondrá muchas objeciones.

- ¡Prepárate! –gritaron a la vez, alzando sus barras electrocutadas.

Este era el fin, y muy doloroso, pero lo que más le dolía era no haber podido estar más tiempo con Zelda, por su culpa, ella iba a sufrir. "Soy un desgraciado, lo siento Zel, te quiero…" Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de recibir los golpes. O eso es lo que debería haber pasado, pero nunca llegaron, y el motivo era…

- ¡Ahhhhh! –con una fuerza y precisión nunca vista, dos proyectiles en forma de piedra se lanzaron en dirección a los agentes. Una de ella impacto, y el otro esquivó la suya. El primero cayó inconsciente, mientras que el otro se giro alarmante a ver quién había sido.

- Que bien…llegué a tiempo…

- Esa voz… ¡¿Zelda?! –el muchacho reconoció la voz al instante, era su amiga.

- Sí tonto, soy yo, eres muy listo para estar como estás. –respondió con una sonrisa. La joven se encontraba a diez metros del chico y el abusón confundido. – Tú…te reconozco, eres uno de esos idiotas que me atacaron. Pues que lo sepas, las cosas han cambiado, me da igual si eres un agente militar o no, no te perdono que vuelvas a intentar hacer daño a Link.

La joven hecho a correr a toda velocidad contra el hombre. Este se lo esperaba y estaba listo para contraatacar, pero no vio que todo era un engaño, al llegar hasta él, la joven le hizo una finta, y se colocó detrás suya, propinándole un rodillazo en la columna, que le hizo retroceder bastante y caer al suelo de dolor. La chica se puso en pose de combate, de forma protectora, delante de Link, que la observaba asombrado. Vio en sus ojos que la rubia no tenía miedo, bueno, uno sí, el de que Link saliera herido.

- La última me protegiste tu Link, ahora es mi turno.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? –esa era una gran pregunta que le tenía muy pensativo.

- Mi corazón me guió hasta ti –respondió simplemente, como lo más normal del mundo.

- Tonta, que no estamos en Kingdom Hearts.

- Ya, esto se parece más a Final Fantasy.

- Anda, ¿también te gustan esos juegos? –eso sí que sorprendió al rubio.

"Dije más de la cuenta…" – Mejor nos concentramos primero en esto, ¿te parece?

- Sí, pero hay una cosa en la que no estoy de acuerdo. Tú me protegerás Zel, pero yo a ti también. –con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, Link consiguió levantarse y colocarse al lado de ella.

La joven quería reprocharle que en ese estado no podía pelear, pero no dio tiempo. El agente se había levantado y estaba listo para volver a atacar, cosa que no tardo en hacer. Ambos le esquivaron sin problemas, pero el hombre fue directo a por Link, y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo.

Antes de que Zelda pudiera hacer nada, el agente alzó su barra electrificada y la lanzó contra el rubio. El impacto le dio de lleno en el pecho. Fue un golpe muy duro, y debería haber una descarga de por medio, pero esta nunca llegó.

Zelda aprovechó ese momento de duda para lanzarse contra el hombre, que cayó de espaldas al suelo con una mueca de dolor. Lo demás mejor no comentarlo, pues todos lo que aprendió de defensa personal en esos seis años lo demostró con aquel hombre. Pero todo, sin exclusiones.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le dijo preocupada.

- Muy bien, gracias –le sonrió el otro, intentando tranquilizarla.

Todo había pasado, ambos salieron del almacén hacía unas horas. Ya era de noche, y los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la casa de Zelda. Todo acabó bien, salvo por el débil estado del muchacho. Eran muchas experiencias para su juvenil cuerpo. Ahora todo estaba bien, aunque no tenían los ingredientes claves de la cena, se la apañaron como pudieron, total, si cocinaba la joven, todo sabía genial. Después Link se retiró a descansar y Zelda le siguió. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en la cama mirando la oscura y fría noche por la ventana.

- Lo cierto es…Zelda…los siento muchísimo. –bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Aun no le había contado a la chica que…

- No fue culpa tuya, sino de tu madre. Pero descuida, te dije que no nos pasaría nada, y se ha cumplido…a medias –dijo esto último en un susurro poco audible.

- No me refiero a eso, sino a "esto".

Link metió la mano en su camisa, y de ella sacó con trozo de metal chamuscado y destrozado. Era el colgante de Zelda.

- Cuando la barra me golpeó, dio de lleno, pero en el colgante, y no te porque, pero no recibí ni parte del golpe ni la descarga. Sin embargo, quedó así, lo siento mucho. –la joven se enfadaría, eso seguro, ella nunca le perdonaría haber destrozado el colgante de su amada madre.

Antes de que pudiera soltar nada más, Zelda le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazándole fuertemente, mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban de sus azulinos ojos.

- ¿Zelda…? –preguntó confundido el muchacho.

- Como me alegro… -dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué te alegras? ¿De que haya…destrozado tu colgante?

- No tonto, de…haberte protegido…si hubieras recibido esa descarga, habrías quedado fatal, incluso en estado de coma diría yo. Sin embargo, aunque no físicamente, creo que el colgante te protegió adrede, porque un objeto puede tener un alma si se la das. Y ese tenía un alma, la mía.

Se separó de él y le miró sonriente a los ojos. Ella estaba segura de que si su madre estuviese ahí, se alegraría de que el objeto que entregó a su hija hubiera servido para salvarle la vida al joven que ella amaba.

- Zelda…gracias…me lo has dado todo, pero yo a ti no te he dado nada. –y hay creía tener razón, la joven le daba todo, pero él a ella nada.

- ¡Mentira! Me has dado mucho más de lo que podría pedir en toda mi vida. ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Con estar a mi lado, es más que suficiente, así que como único deseo egoísta te lo pido, te lo ruego, -sonaba muy desesperada, pero en realidad estaba hablando con el corazón. – quédate conmigo para siempre, por favor…

- Zelda, yo…no.

- ¿Cómo? – ¿la estaba rechazando? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

- No me quedaré contigo para siempre, sino mucho más allá de eso. Haré lo que sea con tal de alcanzar una meta, tu felicidad eterna. .dijo decidido el joven. Ese sería su objetivo a partir de ahora, y de eso no dudaba.

No hicieron falta más palabras para expresar lo que sentían, solo juntaron sus fríos labios buscando el calor y la comodidad del otro. Así querían estar, así estarían para siempre. Porque se amaban, tan simple y fuerte como eso, y nunca se separarían.

Profundizaron su beso juntándose más y más, disfrutando de la esencia del otro. Juntaron una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se abrazaban, deseosos de reconfortarse con él amor del otro.

Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes para quedar lo más pegados posible.

- Zelda, tengo que confesarte un secreto…

- Dime –se puso muy atenta.

- Yo…soy estéril.

- ¡¿Qué?! –algo como eso no se lo esperaba, para nada.

- Bueno… ¿Recuerdas ese día hace unos años en el que me diste una patada sin querer en mis partes sensibles? –ella asintió con una risita, nunca olvidaría ese día, el gritó de Link se oyó en la otra mitad del mundo. – Pues ahí me diagnosticaron que no podría procrear, ¿me sigues?

- Bueno, no creo que eso sea ningún problema, tampoco es que me hiciera mucha ilusión ser madre… -en eso estaba segura, no aguantaba a los críos.

- Y tengo otra confesión que hacerte.

- ¿Si? –a ver que era ahora.

El rubio puso sus labios muy cerca de la oreja de la joven antes de contestar.

- Te voy a ganar al Kingdom Hearts…-susurró.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! –exclamó con fiereza la joven antes de que el joven echara a reír abiertamente, para después abrazarla.

Como le gustaba hacerla de rabiar.

* * *

**Muy buenas a todos ^^ Aqui os traigo el final de este pequeño (?) fic. Como el tema de esto era la Navidad, me esforcé para terminar el útltimo capi JUSTO este día, 25 de Diciembre (según España)**

**Y bien, que les parecio? estoy deseoso de ver sus reviews, espero que os haya gustado a todos, en especial a "Zilia K", "Magua(Aqua)", Shimmy Tsu(Shine)" y a todos los que me leyeron, leeis, y leereis. Todos los que me habeis apoyado en esta historia como en otras, o los agardezco profundamente, y me gustaria aclarar algo.**

**Si este fic tiene popularidad en...no se, un tiempo? Bueno, el caso es que si veo que gusta, creare una continuacion ^^ esuqe me e encariñado con el, puede que lo continue, de momento me concentrare en crear nuevos proyectos y seguir con Mystical Diamonds. **

**Me despido de todos/as, cuidaos mucho (sobre todo tu, Magua xD) y que os vaya genial, muchos saludos y gracias, hasta otra ;D**


End file.
